memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Small World
| format=eBook| published=March 2005| price=$2.99| ISBN=ISBN 0743496906| omnibus=Creative Couplings| |}} Introduction (blurb) The ''da Vinci'''s latest mission involves bringing precious cargo to the Mu Arae system -- an entire world that, through a miraculous feat of engineering, is being stored in a small, pyramid-shaped box. Unfortunately, a hostile species wants the pyramid -- and its amazing technology -- for itself, and won't hesitate to go through the da Vinci to get it. To make matters worse, the caretaker of the world is in critical condition in sickbay. The S.C.E. must figure out the secret of the planet-in-a-box before it's destroyed. Summary References Characters :Carol Abramowitz • Araneus • Martina Barre • Cade Bennett • P8 Blue • Kenneth Caitano • Coleef • Nancy Conlon • Domenica Corsi • Dantas Falcão • Bart Faulwell • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Vance Hawkins • Susan Haznedl • Rennan Konya • Alexandre Lambdin • Lauoc Soan • Elizabeth Lense • Maleiras • Michael McAvennie • Cody Mui • Narjam • Brenda Phelps • Joanne Piotrowski • Laura Poynter • Rizz • Madeline Robins • Robin Rusconi • Bob Safford • Saldok • Sesslom • Anthony Shabalala • Sicarios • Kari Spada • Fabian Stevens • Mor glasch Tev • Eric Theriault • T'Mandra • • Christopher Turpin • Makk Vinx • Sandy Wetzel • Winn Mara • Songmin Wong Architect of Time • Agosto Caitano • Anthony Mark • Frank Powers • Montgomery Scott • Esther Silver • Spock Starships and vehicles : • Justice Maker • Lycosa • Starlit Wing (scout) • • runabout Locations :the galaxy • Koa • Mu Arae • Varkala Station Arcturus • Earth • FGC-351772 III • Galvan VI • Silgos Prime • Starbase 92 • Theta Indii • Typhon Expanse • Vrinda Races and cultures :Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Human • Iotian • Koas • Nasat • Silgov • Tellarite • Vulcan Breen • Danteri • • Romulan • Thallonian • Vekhal States and organizations :Daystrom Institute • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Thallonian Empire • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :caliph • captain • chief engineer • chief of security • chief-scout • commander • commanding officer • conn officer • cryptographer • deputy chief of security • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medical technician • nurse • officer • operations officer • physician • pilot • pilot-engineer • science minister • science officer • second officer • security guard • soldier-mechanic • transporter chief • viceroy Technology and weapons :biobed • bulkhead • cart • cloaking device • combadge • compression field • computer • dart • database • defense-screen regulator • defensive screen • deflector dish • disruptor • Emergency Medical Hologram • energizer coil • environmental suit • EPS system • flagship • gurney • hologram • holoprojector • impulse engine • isolinear chip • Koas pyramid • medical tricorder • missile • monitor • padd • phaser • phaser control bay • phaser coolant • phaser generator • plasma cutter • power conduit • Preserver obelisk • pressure suit • replicator • sensor • shield • shields • Slipstream • space station • • stardrive • starship • stasis field • Tholian web • tommy gun • torpedo • transmitter • transporter • transporter pad • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • viewer • warp drive • warp field • warp-field disruptor • warp nacelle • wheel Other references :2268 • alien • alphabet • apple rancher candy • arachnid • arthropod • asteroid • asteroid belt • balloon • bamboo • beta shift • birthday • bridge • brig • cargo bay • centimeter • century • Class M • cockpit • coffee • continent • court martial • cryptography • day • decade • duranium • empathy • engineering • fire • frankincense • galaxy • gamma shift • gas giant • geometry • • hair • heart attack • helmet • history • homeworld • hour • humanoid • key code • klaxon • language • ''lerfo • light-year • map • marriage • matter • medicine • melon • metal • meter • mineral • mining • minute • mnemonic polymer • myrrh • nokoshav • non-corporeal • octopoid • octopus • oloshav • orbit • paper • physics • picocochrane • planet • plasma • pretzel • Prime Directive • proprioception • psionics • psychology • pyramid • quarters • radiation • ready room • red alert • science • sea urchin • second • seizure • • shuttlebay • sickbay • Silgov language • S.O.S • space • spice • spider • star • star map • star system • subspace • subspace compression anomaly • subspatial disruption • suicide • supergiant star • supernova • technology • telepathy • tentacle • tetryon • thokka • time • tolloc • toscam • transporter room • type G3 • universe • vodka • warp factor • weapon • wedding • xenophysiology • yellow-orange dwarf Appendices Related stories Timeline Category:SCE eBooks